Raven's Let it Go
by ThePurpleAngles
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It's about how Raven feels after watching Frozen for the first time. Hope you enjoy!


**Hey this is one of the PurpleAngles! This is my first story so remember yours! **

**I do not own Teen Titans, Frozen, or Let it Go.**

I have no idea how, but Robin was somehow able to get _Frozen_, the new Disney movie still in theaters, on DVD just for Starfire. So now here I am with the rest of team for movie night. I wouldn't of even left my room for this, but I first got bombed by Starfire begging for me to join her in the movie-watching and then by Beast Boy who said I shouldn't be alone and to join the group and how it wasn't fair that the rest of them had to be dragged through the movie and not me. So now here I am on the circular couch waiting for the silly movie to begin and be over with.

About 90 minutes later the movie was over. Starfire lying on Robin's chest with his arm around her, and she has dried tries on her face from an early seen. Cyborg had left sometime earlier to recharge and Beast Boy was pretending to be Olaf, the snowman from the movie. For me, I was thinking of Elsa and how she didn't have control over her winter powers and had to conceal them for almost all of her childhood life. It reminded me of….. well me. I've had to conceal my emotions like Elsa to control my powers like her and if I let them go it would be destruction. At least Elsa found a way to control them with love while mine have no way of being controlled.

I disappeared into one of my portals and appeared in the sky. I flew to the canyons on the edge on Jump City and landed. I walked into the canyons. I thought of the song Elsa sang in the movie. _What was it called? Oh yeah, Let it Go_. Softly I started to sing, letting my powers out as I did.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the Queen._

I walk through the canyons, not seeing a footprint from the winds that blow the sand around. The moon is hung high tonight and the brightness glosses throughout the canyons. It feels so isolated here and for isolation I could be the queen.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

I've tried to keep my powers in, everyone knows I try, but the pounding power inside is begging for release.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

I don't let anyone in, even my teammates. I can't let them see the extent of my powers so I try to good and hide my powers and keep them concealed. I don't feel, I can't feel.

_Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

I can't hold my powers back any longer so I let them go. I let them flow through my body and out my hands, feet, mouth, eyes, and everywhere else. Now everyone will know how powerful and dangerous my powers are. I won't hold back, I'm letting everything go.

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bother me anyway_

I don't care anymore what damage I'm causing and what my teammates or townspeople are going to think. I undid my cloak and let it flow to the ground. I'm going to let my powers rage on, plus the darkness never scared me anyway.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get me at all_

Now that I'm finally away from everyone and everything, it all seems so unimportant. My fears that usually control me are gone, and here, they can't get to me at all.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

I see how far I can push my powers and I realize here, there's no right, no wrong. There are no rules here. I'm finally free to let go.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry _

I feel like I'm part of the sky, part of the wind. No one will ever see me break down and cry again.

_And here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

I start to create some form of a castle with my dark powers. They're digging into the canyon and summoning rocks to build it. Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay. I'll let my storm rage on.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

My castle continues to grow and build. My soul is spiraling into all the carders my powers make. I throw my communicator as far away as I can in my castle.

_Let it go, let it go_

I make my hair grow past my shoulders to my shoulder blades and shake it out while combing my fingers through it.

_Then I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

As I start to walk out to the balcony of my castle, I turn my black leotard into a long black dress with a dark blue cape and trail coming off of my dress, and my blue boots turn into dark blue slippers.

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

I'm no longer that perfect girl that holds her in her powers and as I walk to the balcony and take in my castle of isolation, I realize that I don't need to be perfect; I just need to me. I make a portal back to my room in the Tower, as I lay in my bed and start to fall asleep all I can think is _I finally have a place where I can let it go_.

**Thanks for reading! No flames please?**


End file.
